The Life After
by livi8194
Summary: What would have happened if Katniss and Peeta convinced everyone of there love? Now there's no rebbellion, a different quater quell, and Katniss and Peeta have to mentor.
1. Chapter 1

_**I take his hand holding on tightly, preparing for the cameras, dreading the moment where I will finally have to let go.**_

**Peeta POV**

_She never loved me. It was and act, all and act. I look over at Haymitch, he looks at me with sympathy, he knew all along about her games, her motives. _Snap out of it Peeta I tell myself, you can't look like you've been rejected. She's holding my hand so tightly that she could have fooled me about being in love. As we step out of the door, I hear the roar of the crowd, the thunderous applause of district twelve. "Go on now, shoo shoo," says Effie. "Smile and wave, smile and wave." Now I can feel Katniss visibly shaking by my side, and I clench her hand tighter, she gave up on me, but I'll try to get her back, to get her to love me for real.

Almost immediately, Katniss spots her sister. She lunges towards her in three strides, and embraces her in a bone crushing hug. The crowd quickly moves out of the way, she's a victor, and is to be treated with the most respect. But I also know they give her space because they've seen her murder, see her harm others, and can see what she will do in her anger.

Prim begins to cry, which most people would see as strange, but if I were in her situation I would be hesitant to let Katniss go. While I'm staring at Katniss' reunion I hear my name being called out, "Peeta, Peeta," cries my father. He holds me while I see silent tears trickling down face, he didn't expect me to win, no one did. But I really didn't win, Katniss saved me and everyone knows that, knows that I'm an accidental victor. "I know son," he says. Instantly I know he means Katniss, about her breaking my heart. At least he has experience because Mrs. Everdeen broke his heart to, but he just hold me tight. "Peets," cries my brothers, it's an old childhood nickname meant to insult me, but I'm not going to argue with them, I just pull him into a bone crushing hug. "It's a mighty fine catch you got there Peeta," says my brother Rye as he nudges me in the side. Automatically all three of us turn towards her, and of course with my luck she's hugging her "cousin." Gale sees my looking and immediately smirks in my direction, fine, if you want to have a war that lets get it started, I think. But I immediately abolish the thought from my mind. Katniss isn't a prize to be won, and if she sees us fighting, I'm going to have to watch out that there's a not an arrow in my head.

I then see my mother coming, we stare at each other, each of us unbelieving that the other is actually here. She finally breaks the silence, "Congratulations, Peeta." That's all she says, not a welcome or I love you or glad you made it back.

"Come on Katniss and Peeta its time to see your new home," Effie chirps. I'm seriously thinking that I can't make it the rest of the day with that woman. "The camera crews are heading right to the party so we'll meet them there in three hours you can use that time to enjoy you beautiful new home, there's six bedrooms, three baths…." Me and Katniss turn to each other and roll our eyes, maybe we can just be friends, I think to myself. Our families our trailing behind us, but Prim is skipping along ahead of us. Prim may be the only one that can actually tolerate Effie, she's asking Effie lots of question and their talking about clothes, "I picked out an adorable pink dress for you to wear you will be so pretty on it, Prim….." Effie chirps out. She reminds me of a bird, shallow and talkative. "Peeta," my father suddenly says as we almost enter the victor's village. "We won't be living with you since we have to work at the bakery," his voice trails off and I have to swallow my disappointment. I'll be living all along with nothing to do with my life; I'll just be along with the ghosts. I'll see you at the party then," I say to them all, they wave goodbye as they walk home.

"We're here," Effie says in a trilly voice. "You're address is 742 Victor Lane," she says. Suddenly Katniss speaks up, "Where will I be staying?" Effie replies, "Oh, of course you'll be living together, you even get to share a room," she says with a shallow giggle. I turn over to see Katniss face go to a pale color within a second, "But, but…" stutters Katniss. "No if, ands or buts about it," replies Effie. "Effie there only sixteen…." says Mrs. Everdeen. "Sixteen is never too young for love, now let me show you the kitchen, it has three stoves, an oven, a refrigerator, a…" Effie mutters on, but no one is listening. Effie opens the door and we all stand there gasping like fish. The living room is as big as a normal seam house, the curtains are a bright red, the couches are a snowy white and are fluffy, like you are siding on a cloud, the TV screen is huge and there are movies not just "we love the capitol kind" but real movies. Gold is edged on the wooden walls, the house is beautiful, no, not beautiful, gorgeous. The master bedroom is a forest green, Katniss favorite color, and all together the room looks like a forest. "It's beautiful," mutters Katniss to me. Well, I think to myself at least she's still speaking to me.

"Now, I'll pick you guys up at 6:00 o'clock sharp for the party, so be there or be square," squeals Effie. That woman annoys me to my last nerve.

"Katniss, Katniss," shouts Prim. "I'm coming Prim," replies Katniss. She glares at me, "We'll discuss the living arrangement latter." I just follow her down the stairs like a little duck.

Prim shows Katniss her room and Katniss listens intently, Katniss would be a great mother, I think to myself. She says she would be a horrible mother, but the way she talks to Prim, and her fierce drive to protect, they would all make her a great mother.

I haven't been playing close attention to the conversation when I hear Katniss yelling at me. "Peeta, hello earth to Peeta," she says. Her face is bright red, and I can tell she is angry, very angry, and I should agree to anything she wants or says or needs. "Is your family staying here?" she asks. "No," I reply, "They have to stay and work at the bakery. If you want I can just stay in one of the guest bedrooms…..," the words rush out of me, I'm nervous, really nervous about staying with Katniss, I don't want to make her made or upset her, but I see just being there has made her mad, so I just nod my head.

"The banquet starts in a half an hour," she says. "Be ready by then." And Katniss storms out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**How do you like it? Please review and check out my other story **_**WHAT IF?**_** And tell me if you like it. Each chapter will have the events from Peeta or Katniss POV and then a different person's POV. If you have any suggestions, tell me and I also need ideas for the quarter quell so give me any suggestions. Enjoy**

** PEETA POV**

It's a half an hour later, and we are about to head out to the party. Katniss is wearing a stunning short red dress that shimmers when she walks like a tongue of fire. I can't help starring at her, and I can tell she's angry about the living arrangements. But as soon as we walk she puts on one of her famous maskes, the capitol girl, she smiles and waves like a good victor/lover should and she grasps my hand. The party seems to fly by and as I greet people that I know, my friends, family, the mayor, and everyone in the district I suddenly see my friends from school, Jake and John. We've been best friends since kindergarten and I'm actually happy to see them. The cameras are on Katniss handing cookies to the little children of the districts, and I can see she finally feels a little pround of winning and the kids look at Katniss like she's a hero which she is. She's our districts hero, even if she doesn't think she is.

JAKE POV

In my option, Katniss Everdeen was a girl of to many masks. I saw right through her act, Katniss was too cold to love Peeta to really care about him in the way he cared about her. And I watched the games like everyone; I watched my best friend kill, almost be killed, and be used like a pawn in Miss Everdeen's game. And when they came back, Katniss as the true victor and Peeta as the one saved, we all feared them a small bit, we all knew they changed from all the horrors they've seen, that they've killed before, that they've seen things so horrible that no one should ever experience before. But I saw right through Katniss many masks, and I saw how much she had hurt my best friend, Peeta.

"Jake," Peeta shouts. I give him a hug and a pat on the back. "You did it man, you survived," he nods and I can see his face change into something sad. "She faked it all, none of it was real," I nod and I give him the only thing I can, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry this happened to you," he nods and I can hear Effie Trinket, that annoying escort, yelling at him to go back home, they have to stay on schedule I think in a capitol accent. "Can you come over Monday," Peeta asks. "Sure thing", I say. "Don't be a stranger," he says before walking away to his new home.

**Like it, love it, or hate it? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to post a new chapter every Monday so expect them then. Please Review!**

PEETA POV

Katniss holds my hand while we walk into the house, the cameras are gone which means, sadly, we aren't in love anymore, and she immediately tosses my hand away.  
"Katniss, Katniss," shouts Prim. We both turn our head to her immediately, and see that she is in her cute little pajamas, standing there innocently. _She never would have lived._ Stop it, I tell myself. Katniss saved her, she's safe.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," Prim says. She walks over to both of us and first gives Katniss a hug. "Goodnight Katniss, I love you."

"Goodnight little duck," Katniss whispers, "I love you too." And what really surprises me is when Prim walks over and gives me a hug, "Goodnight Peeta," and with that she walks out of the room. Katniss' mother also gives her daughter a hug, but Katniss doesn't return it. One thing I've learned in the past 24 hours is that Katniss isn't a forgiving person, and you shouldn't mess with her.

We both just stand there for a while, not wanting to go to bed, not wanting to face the nightmares. "Katniss," I ask. "Would you like some hot chocolate?"

"Fine," she says angrily. I head to the kitchen and begin to make the hot chocolate, just like they did on the train. Add the expensive chocolate mix to the warm milk, and then add these strange sugar fluffy things called marshmallows. I don't know how they make them, but they are so good and light and fluffy and taste just plain heavenly. I walk into the living room to see Katniss has the TV on. "What are doing," I ask her. "Looking for something to watch," she replies. I sit down on the couch next to her, close, but not too close that it makes her uncomfortable. We can't find anything to watch, besides this weird singing contest, where the contestants sing and the winner gets a special viewing area for the games, sick I think to myself, really sick. Katniss seems to be thinking the same thing as me, and she shakes her head in disgust.

The night wears on, each of us trying to stay awake, so we don't have to face the nightmares. When the clock strikes twelve, Katniss begins to nod off and finally gives way to the nightmares. And Katniss falls asleep, her head resting on my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys, thanks so much for reading and reviewing. I need ideas for what will happen later in the story so tell me if you have any. I also need ideas for the quarter quell like the theme/tributes/arena and victory tour events. I also need to know if you guys think Katniss should have a baby. Thanks for reading and enjoy. (PS reviews make me write faster****)**

PEETA POV

Me and Katniss both sleep soundly through the night, and for once since the Games, we both have no nightmares.

The sun begins to shine through the large glass windows, and I soon begin to wake up. Katniss and I fell asleep on the couch, and we're still there, Katniss head is resting on my lap and I can't help but feel happy and safe. Safe, I stifle a laugh, with Snow's threats hanging over us, the last thing I should feel is safe.

I can't help but stare at Katniss peaceful figure as she sleeps. She looks so much younger, 14 at the most, and for once I see her unguarded with no masks, no worries, and no fears. She is beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. I begin to stroke her hair, gently of course, and I begin to imagine a place with no games, no fears, and no worries. I place where Katniss and I could be safe.

Katniss begins to murmur, and I imagine she's having a horrible nightmare, "No, please don't hurt him, please kill me instead, no please, please," she begins to cry out, "Peeta, Peeta, I'm sorry, no please, Peeta help me, please help me, don't leave me Peeta," Katniss begins to cry out for me, call for me, and it breaks my heart. "Katniss, it's ok, it was all a dream, your ok Katniss, your ok, they can't hurt you now, your safe Katniss, you're safe." Katniss clings to me, refusing to let go, curling up her small body on my lap, clinging to me like she won't she tomorrow. We stay there for awhile, Katniss crying out and refusing to let go of me, holding on like I'm her lifeline, letting me see her mask less, and finally trusting me. We sit there holding each other and try to forget the horrors we have seen.

MRS. EVERDEEN POV

She's changed, my little girl has changed. I watched my eldest daughter grow from a little girl into a beautiful brave young woman. I watched her first steps, heard her sing just like her father, I cooked the first squirrel she ever shot and I was always was there for her. That was until my husband died. I left them then, I left my daughters to die. But my little girl wasn't going to die, oh no she wouldn't go down without a fight. And after we were saved by her determination she didn't trust me, she didn't trust anyone, and she would never trust me again. Because once you lose Katniss Everdeen's trust, you won't gain it again. I lost her trust and I would never gain it again.

But when I saw her step off the train with her "lover", I saw the haunted look in her eyes, I saw the pain after all she saw and I swore I would be there for her, that I would gain her trust again.

But as I watch them on the couch, my little girl sobbing and screaming for the pain to stop, I realize something. She will never be the same, my little girl grew up faster than she should, and she will probably never trust me again. But at least she has someone to take care of her. Someone who she can trust.

PEETA POV

We sit there for most of the day, Katniss sobbing and the rest of the house oddly silent. I think Katniss' mom took Prim out of the house, because she saw us from the top of the stairs, and mouthed me something about taking Prim out of the house to do something. By the end of the day, Katniss has finally sobbed herself out and is coming back to her normal masked self. She just needed one day to let the normal human emotions show instead of pretending to always be fine. That night Katniss and I eat dinner by ourselves, just some bread and meat, simple compared to the capitol's dishes.

We sit in silence, Katniss' face still blotchy from crying, until she says something, "I'm sorry Peeta for being weak and silly and….." I cut Katniss short in the middle of her speech, "Katniss, it's okay to cry and to be scared, it's not being weak just because for once you let your actually human emotions show," I say. "No Peeta it's not," she says angrily, "Being weak gets you killed, and loving people just hurts you in the end. I don't want to be like my mother and break down and leave if someone dies, I just can't afford to think like that. I'm just so scared Peeta, every time I close my eyes I see Glimmer and Marvel and Rue and even Prim, it's never over, the games will never be over, I'll never escape. Never." And Katniss cries again, her sobs rake through the air, so grieved, so scared. And Katniss welcomes my open arms, my comfort, and as I carry her up the stairs to the nightmare filled sleep, I wonder if things will ever get better, or if we will always be trapped in those wicked games.

We hold each other at night, and together we fight off the nightmares.

The next morning Katniss acts as if last nights events never happened. If everything was just dandy and perfect but I know that's not true. She doesn't want her family to worry about her, to think something's wrong. She's so protective it makes me love her even more. As we eat breakfast Prim talks about her class friends, and a project about everyone's favorite victors, Katniss and I share a look while Prim continues to talk about how everyone's doing the project on Katniss and how all the boys think she's pretty. Katniss nods but rolls her eyes at the pretty part; she still doesn't believe that she's pretty, so I just stifle a laugh when she rolls her eyes. Next Katniss' mother says something that really surprises me, she suggests that we invite my family over for dinner tonight and even more surprisingly Katniss agrees. Prim then just begs Katniss and me to walk her to school and Katniss wearily agrees. I know she's worried about facing the others from our classes, even though she wasn't friends with any of them.

"COME ON KATNISS," shouts Prim, "We're going to be late!"

"Coming," Katniss yells back. "Are you coming Peeta?" she asks me. "We can tell your parents about dinner tonight."

"Ya, sure," I reply calmly. But in reality I'm jumping for joy inside. Katniss will actually stand to be near me without shunning me. That's a large improvement.

We walk to the school in relative silence. Prim chatters on about her friends, and how they all supported me and Katniss in the games. We both momentarily shudder at the word "games", and soon arrive at the school. Heads turn when the see us, the victors of the Hunger Games, the killers, the survivors. People try not to stare, but their eyes still wander to us. Katniss is tense, and I can feel her going from her normal self to the victor she is. She feels like she is in the arena, killing or be killed. Her hand reaches into her pocket where I know there is a knife, I only know because I have one there. She walks with an air of superiority, and people move out of the way for her. As we reach the front door, some of my brave friends, including Jake, come up to talk to me. They give me congrats and pats on the back, and tell me things that happened when I was gone. No one mentions the games. They all seem to flicker glances at Katniss, most had a crush on her and probably still do now that she's all cleaned up. I feel an urge to put and arm around her, to show that she's taken. But I would rather not be shunned and possible hurt by her anger.

As we continue small chat with my friends, I can tell she's getting uncomfortable by the way she is shifting from foot to foot.

"I'm going to drop of Prim," she says quietly to me. And without another word she strolls off, braid swinging as she walks out, and everyone's eyes follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews/follows. Enjoy!**

**PEETA POV**

As Katniss walks out of the school yard, all of my friends' eyes turn to me. "Mighty fine catch you got Peeta," one says to me. I glare at him and they all laugh. "Your glare still hasn't got better," Mike says. They tell me what happened when I was gone, but no one mentions the games. After a while, Mike finally has the courage to ask the question that's on their minds, "Was it real?" "No," I reply, "its all for the games, so we could survive." Bad luck they mumble, horrible luck. That's all that's said about the games, no one mentions the poor dying girls and boys, and no one wants to dwell on that. "I would invite you guys over, but we all know Katniss would kill me, literally," I say. Everyone chuckles at that.

"So are you coming still to school?" John asks.

"No," I reply. "Why would I want to learn more about coal dust and how wonderful our almighty capitol is?" Everyone gives a nervous laugh, they know I've changed, I've become harsh and cold, that's what happens once you've killed. My friends all say goodbye, and head into they school, except for Jack, he stays. "Hey, maybe I'll come over tomorrow to talk about your now wonderful life, and err "girl problems", he says.

I laugh, 'Sure thing, see you tomorrow, and by the way watch out for the wrath of Katniss," I say.

"I will," he replies. "I don't want to be consumed by her flames of anger."

"Don't worry, Jack," I reply. "I'll protect you with a shield of bread." We both let out a chuckle.

"See you later Peeta," he says.

"Ya," I reply, "By."

I sit in the playground for a few minutes until Katniss comes out. "Peeta," she calls out. "Guess what kinds of posters they have inside the school?" She doesn't wait for me to respond before continuing, "They had posters of the games, Peeta, already their not for almost another year and their already advertising for them." She lowers her voice and says with an ice cold tone, "They had pictures of us murdering, Peeta."

I stare at her in horror, are they that cruel to make us see us kill to see us murder innocent children. Apparently because they already have posters and the games aren't for eleven months. "That's horrible Katniss, so horrible," at that moment I want to hold her close, and tell her its going to be fine. But I can't. Stay in the friends zone Peeta, don't push her and you'll be rewarded.

We begin to walk through the empty town until I get to my parents store. We walk in and I immediately call for my dad. "Dad," I call. Finally, he comes out of the baking room.

"Peeta!" He says with a smile, and when he sees Katniss he greets her with a surprised, but welcoming smile. He walks over to Katniss and I and greets us both with a hug. Katniss is clearly shocked and stands there stiffly. I roll my eyes at her; she's defiantly not a people person. We chat about the weather and customers, but no one mentions the games.

Finally Katniss is getting tired of chit-chat and gets right to the point, "Would you and your family like to come to dinner at my house?"

"Why Katniss," my father exclaims, "We would love to come to dinner. Should we come at six?"

"Sure," Katniss replies. "Come on Peeta, let's go."

"By Dad," I shout as we walk out the door. "See you at six."

The walk home is silent, and we walk at a brisk hunters pace, Katniss jumps at every noise, still jumpy from the games, but I can't blame her, I'm still jumpy too. When we arrive Katniss mother is already making dinner, some type of wild games with bread I made, she seems happy and is quietly humming to herself. Katniss tells her that my family is coming over and then leaves for the living room, and I follow her.

"Do you think we should invite Haymitch over for dinner?" she asks.

"Sure," I reply. "We can call him."

"Make sure he's sober," she says grinning. "I don't want to have him scaring our families. It takes skill to handle a drunken Haymitch."

"Ya, it just takes a knife and some mahogany," I say grinning at her. She smiles at me, a very rare treat. Haymitch agrees to come along as long as there's some form of alcohol, and we promise to provide something. The day goes on and Prim comes back and talks about school and by four o'clock Katniss is nodding off and once again falls asleep on my shoulder. I could get used to this I think to myself, I could get very used to this. And when my family knocks on the door Katniss awakens wielding a knife.

"Calm down Katniss," I shout at her.

"What, who's there?" she gasps, still disorientated. I try to grab the knife away, but she doesn't let me and tucks it into her pocket. She glares at me before letting my family in through the door. The dinner is really good and we talk about town events and the weather. Everything goes fine until my mother mentions something about Seam brats going through the garbage and I immediately feel Katniss tense up besides my. "Excuse me," she says with such venom that everyone at the table cringes, "Did you say something about poor starving children?"

My mother, one of the most non-intimidated people in all of Panem seems to be scared, maybe even terrified finally gives a shaky answer, "No I didn't Katniss, I was just saying that with Peeta winning and all we could give some bread to the children."

"Oh good Mrs. Mellark, that's so kind of you," Katniss says. I sit their in disbelief; my mother of all people is scared by Katniss Everdeen, her probably future daughter-in-law thanks to the games. The rest of the dinner is silent except for Haymitch who is chugging his wine and still laughing from the earlier incident.

After dinner we go into the living room and while my dad and Haymitch play checkers, everyone else sits down and watches this movie about a deer whose mother is killed by hunters and then he makes friends and meets his dad. It's weird, but really cute and I can tell everyone loves it. About half way through the movie Katniss once again falls asleep and I end up gently stroking her hair and rubbing her back through the whole movie, its weird of her to let her guard down and be so none guarded, but I guess she's just tired. When the movie ends Prim goes to bed so she can get up for school in time and the rest of us just talk, soon my eyes begin to close and I say goodnight to everyone and try to drag Katniss up.

"No Peeta, just I few more minutes, we have to be well rested for Cato, just a few minutes," she mumbles on about the fight we have to be ready for, and after much nudging I finally just decide to carry her up to bed.

"Goodnight everyone," I say. "We'll come into town one of these days." They all mumble goodnight to me and I head upstairs with Katniss' face and small body curled up in my arms.

MRS. EVERDEEN

For the next half an hour or so everyone talks about life, until we hear the screams. All the Mellarks jump about three feet into the air and John stands up, "What the heck is going on?"

"It's their nightmares," I reply sadly. "They scream every night about it, I would wake them up but….."

"You'll get stabbed with a knife," Haymitch chimes in. We all turn to him and he looks at us with a sad smile. "They never go away, every night you see the faces in your nightmare, every night you see them. In fact Finnick Odair once stabbed an avox in the middle of the night when she tried to wake him up. Everyone had a good laugh about that," Haymitch chuckles and takes another swig from the bottle.

Prim suddenly comes downstairs looking bleary eyed and tired, "She's screaming about Cato again, Mom. I'll never be able to sleep if this keeps going on. This is all my fault," she says with a regretful voice, "If I was as half strong as her I could have fended for myself….." She's cut off by more sobs and screams and they're getting a lot more desperate.

"I'm going to try and wake her up," I announce creeping quietly creeping up the stairs. And on that note the Mellarks leave the house, going back to their home.

But I'm cut off by the sound of running footsteps and I hear Peeta yell to Katniss that he's coming. And I stand in the doorway watching Katniss bury her head in Peeta's shirt, holding on to him for dear life, and when she finally comes down he begins to leave. Good boy I think, no need to share a bed. You may be her "boyfriend" but no need to share a bed. But what happens next surprises me, she mumbles something to him and he replies with "Always." And Peeta Mellark climbs into my daughter's bed, and they hold each other as they fall asleep.


End file.
